The United States Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) establishes airworthiness standards for aircraft such as airplanes and rotorcraft and certifies that aircraft, aircraft engines, propellers and related articles conform to an approved design and are in a condition for safe operation. In one example, part 29 of the FAA regulations is directed to airworthiness standards for transport rotorcraft, which includes section 29.967 directed to fuel tank installation and the structural support thereof. Section 29.967 requires the fuel system to include cushions, or padding, to minimize wear, chafing or other damage to the fuel tank over the life of the rotorcraft and during a crash. Section 29.967 also requires that the cushions be nonabsorbent or treated to prevent the absorption of fuel, thus minimizing the risk of fire in case of a fuel tank leak. Current aircraft fuel system padding utilizes materials that are heavy and which require a burdensome application of sealant or wrapping to meet the nonabsorbent requirements of the FAA regulations. Accordingly, a need has arisen for fuel cell cushions meeting the strength and nonabsorbent standards for fuel cell supports, but which are lighter, easier to produce and provide other advantages.